Danger and Confusion
by Fei-Wong-Reed
Summary: After Kurogane and Fai are transported to another world they must defeat their nemesis Fei or they will surely die.


To Fai it seemed as though his head was going to explode. A brilliant flash of light had transported him to this foreign and depressing world, where smog and pollution blocked the sun from view. Beside him, Kurogane awoke with a shake of his head and the utter of numerous profane words, most of which Fai could not understand. Sensing that this place where murky water flowed down the streets and people would kill you for looking at them the wrong way, was a total disaster he could only say "How did we manage to land in this rotting cesspool of a city." Kurogane had no answer to this idiotic statement from his so-called friend.

Time evidently wasn't on their side because darkness had already begun to envelope the city. What had happened to them was something unfair and unjust. Sure they had argued and nearly killed one another but getting transported to another world was certainly undeserved punishment. After the shock of the incident had subsided in Fai and Kurogane they began planning to ensure their survival in the pit of Hell. They traveled through the town, looking for anything to help their cause.

They needed food, shelter, and weapons. All of these things were needed to keep Fai and Kurogane alive for another day. They walked down alleys and traversed streets without names, looking for anyone that was willing to help. After a substantial amount of walking the duo emerged from an alley to discover something that would change their lives forever.

Their nemesis Fei Wong Reed, who was possibly the evilest person either of them knew was standing in front of them in the deserted street, onto which they had just emerged. Instantly and without thought, Kurogane ran up to Fei and struck him in the chest with his fist. Fai ran into the fray to assist Kurogane and ended up getting knocked over by Kurogane after Fei had picked him up and thrown him.

"Fai get off your ass and help me kill this evil bastard."Kurogane kept screaming this as well as hurling numerous insults at Faiuntil he got off the ground to help defeat Fei. They turned to once again square off against their opponent, who pulled a katana from beneath his clothing and began to laugh shrilly. Seeing as though they lacked weapons and feared for their lives, they turned around and ran as fast as they could away from Fei, who just stood there laughing like the sinister person he was.

"Kurogane, slow down he's not even following us and my chest feels like it's going to explode" screamed Fai, who was doing his best to keep up with Kurogane, who seemed to be in better physical condition at the moment considering he hadn't gotten his ass kicked by a villain. Kurogane, purely out of respect for Fai, slowed his pace so the latter could catch up and catch his breath, which seemed to be running ahead of him this time.

"Kurogane…I cannot believe how stupid you are…why would you go up and punch him in the chest when you are unarmed and vulnerable?" There wasn't much thatKurogane could say to that becauseFai did have a point. What had been going through his head when the decision to attack Fei had been made? Surely he had not been thinking clearly and functioning like a normal being.

Lately it seemed to Kurogane that his head was not sitting squarely on his shoulders and his brain acted as though it was on life support. After they had been on the run for nearly an hour, Fai abruptly stopped in front of a small store. Before Kurogane could say anything or even react, Fai threw a brick through the plate glass window that made up the front of the shop. Together they stepped over shards of broken glass and continued towards achieving their objective. They had been lucky enough to find a weapons shop in this end of the town/city (Kurogane was at a loss for words when it came to describing it) Procuring weapons appeared to give their confidence a boost and they left the shop walking once again with swagger in their step.

Fatigue had started to play tricks on the pair as they continued to trek through the city; they thought they were killing gang lords and drug dealers, who posed immediate threats to their safety. When in fact they were going around the city carving up innocents. That was enough for Kuro and Fai as they decided to find a place to rest. After killing the inhabitants of the domicile, Fai was able to sleep comfortably. The events of the day had not on had adverse effects on him, but Kurogane as well. They both slept peacefully until they were awoke by the rising sun. After conversing for several minutes they decided that it was best to seek out Fei and attempt to kill him once and for all.

Little did they know, Fei had been following their every step after he had left them to flee. There was a certain score that needed to be settled and the debt was to be paid in blood.


End file.
